Neon Gear Evangelion: Holy Order Asuka
by Vectorial Change
Summary: Asuka, piloto del EVA 02, llega accidentalmente a la época final de las Cruzadas. Deberá intentar ingresar a la Holy Order y soportar a sus compañeros de lucha. El futuro de Tokyo-3 será incierto si NERV no cuenta con todos sus pilotos.


Este es un fic experimental, donde Asuka deberá enfrentarse a lo desconocido en el mundo de Guilty Gear.

No poseo los derechos de GG ni NGE.

**Holy Order Asuka**

**Capítulo 1: Lost In Wasteland  
**

Tokyo-3, año 2015

Luego de derrotar a Gaghiel, toda la gente de NERV regresó al cuartel general. Asuka estaba feliz de lograr su primera victoria contra un ángel, a pesar de no contar con el equipamiento adecuado.

El día prosiguió normalmente en la central de la organización, revisando el estado de los EVAs y los niveles de sincronización de los pilotos. Al atardecer, Misato llevó a Shinji y la nueva piloto a su departamento, donde aprovecharon de descansar, después de una jornada ajetreada. Como siempre, la comandante de operaciones hizo la cena, la cual tenía mal sabor, provocando náuseas en la mayoría de los comensales.

Hubo discusiones entre los tres habitantes del departamento, lo cual no era extraño si se consideraba que la piloto del EVA 02 no tenía un carácter precisamente débil.

En la noche, todo parecía tranquilo. Nadie sospechaba que a esas horas fuera a suceder algo raro. La piloto alemana ordenó sus pertenencias, sin percatarse de una alteración en su habitación. Ella salió por un momento de la sala, tras lo cual vio un agujero en la pared. Pensó que era su oportunidad de escapar de los idiotas como Shinji, Misato y la demás gentuza de NERV.

El pasaje era más largo de lo esperado, por lo cual Asuka comenzó a impacientarse, sin saber que en unos minutos llegaría a un lugar devastado gracias a una guerra centenaria.

Al día siguiente hubo varios problemas en NERV, dado que un nuevo ángel atacaría la ciudad y no tendrían disponibles a las 3 unidades con las que debieran contar. Misato envió a los EVAs 00 y 01 a pelear, sin poder usar la unidad 02 en caso de dificultades.

La única solución que quedaba era buscar un nuevo piloto, antes que llegaran enemigos más poderosos, capaces de atravesar las defensas del GeoFront y de unirse con Lilith, causando una calamidad mayor que el Segundo Impacto. Nadie sabía si Asuka regresaría algún día, y si fuera el caso, fuera capaz de pilotar nuevamente su EVA.

Europa, año 2174

Durante la Holy War, las batallas entre Gears y humanos seguían siendo encarnizadas, demostrando que ninguno de los bandos pensaba rendirse en un futuro próximo. Justice controlaba a sus súbditos a gusto, aterrorizando a la población civil y diezmando las fuerzas de la Holy Order.

Los capitantes debían planear estrategias rápidamente, o terminarían siendo destruídos por el enemigo.

Un agujero apareció cerca de uno de los frentes de guerra, dejando a la chica pelirroja tirada en el suelo. Asuka tardó varios minutos en recuperar la consciencia, tras lo cual observó algo desagradable. Se encontraba en un descampado llenos de monstruos aberrantes, quienes luchaban sin piedad contra unos soldados.

Decidió levantarse a ver si encontraba a su EVA o a los demás miembros de NERV, pero ninguno de sus conocidos se encontraba allí. La chica sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, al notar que una de esas criaturas se acercaba rápidamente. Instintivamente cogió una piedra, arrojándola contra el ser, quien apenas se inmutó. Asuka comenzó a desesperarse, escapando raudamente del alcance de la bestia.

-¡Verdammt! Justo ahora que estoy en problemas serios, no tengo a mi EVA a mano.-dijo Asuka mientras pensaba cómo salir de ese atolladero, el cual podría costarle la vida.

El Gear no logró percibir que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, para machacarlo brutalmente. Una persona enorme, mucho más grande de lo que Asuka pudiera imaginar, comenzó a darle una paliza al monstruo. La piloto aprovechó de escapar durante la pelea entre Potemkim, esclavo procedente del continente flotante Zepp, y el bicho deforme.

La chica vio muchos cadáveres siendo devorados por Gears y animales carroñeros, lo cual le produjo una sensación desagradable.

A duras penas logró llegar Asuka a un campamento cercano, donde sería recibida por uno de los mejores guerreros de la Orden, Sol Badguy. Era un tipo de aspecto rudo, vestido con el atuendo de la Holy Order, el cual también usaban los demás soldados que había visto antes la chica.

El tipo apenas se inmutó al ver a la chica, realizando luego un comentario poco agradable.

-Chica zanahoria, si no tienes nada que hacer por aquí, vete a tu casa a jugar con tus amigos boyscouts, antes que te aplaste un Gear y te convierta en su comida.-dijo Sol, fumando un cigarro.-Si quieres, en el rincón está uno de esos pendejos idiotas, para que converses con él y no me molestes más, ladilla.

-Qué te crees, viejo apestoso. No sabes que estás frente a una de las mejores pilotos de NERV, capaz de derrotar a un ángel sin tener las armas adecuadas.-respondió orgullosamente Asuka.-Y si quieres más detalles, a pesar de mi edad, ya tengo un grado universitario.

-¿Qué es esa mierda de NERV y matar ángeles? ¿Acaso te has enfrentado a algún Gear en tu puta vida? Porque por lo que a mí me parece, sigues siendo una enana pendenciera, eso sin mencionar que pareces ser algo idiota, como Ky, el boyscout religioso.-respondió Sol, señalando a un chico rubio de unos 16 años, el cual estaba tomando té mientras miraba unos papeles.

-Señor ignorante, ¿sabe que un ángel generalmente mide más de 30 metros de alto, tiene fuerza y poderes descomunales y que sólo los EVAs son capaces de penetrar su campo AT? ¿cosa que ni una bomba nuclear puede hacer?-contestó Asuka, intentando ganar la discusión.

-Hmph, ¿Y eso qué? No necesito ninguna bomba para deshacerme de la basura en mi camino, niña.- Sol solo observaba a Asuka de reojo, sin siquiera dejar de morder su cigarro.

-¡Argh! ¿Es Ud. idiota o se hace el tonto? Los ángeles son enviados de Dios, encargados de provocar el Tercer Impacto para aniquilar a la humanidad completa. Sólo los pilotos de EVA somos capaces de detener esa amenaza planetaria. Ya me gustaría verte en esa situación, luchando contra seres místicos, uno de los cuales, Adán, provocó el Segundo Impacto, borrando del mapa a la mitad de la población de la Tierra de un plumazo.-replicó Asuka, perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Y? No creo en esas cosas. Y si aparecen, me deshago de ellas.-dijo tranquilamente Sol, provocando la furia de Asuka.

-Mira, tengo pruebas de aquello.-dijo la chica, mostrando fotos de los EVAs y los ángeles, su identificación de NERV y unos documentos que tenía a mano.

-¿Que son esos muñecos? ¿Con eso juegan ustedes los BoyScouts?-dijo despectivamente Sol.

-¡Arr, idiota, esos son biodroides de la última generación! No juguetes como tú crees, estúpido tipo hediondo.-dijo Asuka.

-Sí, como tú digas.- dijo Sol, fumando su cigarrillo sin mirar a Asuka.-Mejor discute con Ky, ya verás como se cabrea si contradices sus ideas medievales.

Asuka intentó conversar con el capitán de la Holy Order, logrando una reacción desagradable de parte del tipo, además de provocar que dejara caer su taza de té, quebrándose en un instante.

-Dios, ¿cómo puede existir gente que pueda decir semejantes blasfemias? Los ángeles son enviados de Dios, el cual es bueno y todopoderoso.-respondió Ky exasperado.-¿qué te enseñaron en la escuela, chica hereje?

-En la escuela nunca hablaron de los ángeles, pues es secreto de Estado. Sólo los miembros de NERV sabemos la verdad detrás del Segundo Impacto, y lo que es cierto es el hecho que Adán logró aniquilar muchas vidas, alterar el eje terrestre y provocar desastres varios.-contestó Asuka.

Sol miraba con cierto entusiasmo la discusión de los boyscouts, viendo que ninguno aceptaba los argumentos contrarios.

-Quizá esa chica sirviera como carne de cañón, pues demuestra ser peleadora.-pensó Sol.

-Pff, no sé si admitir a esta niña en la Orden, es blasfema, pero quizás Kliff prefiera tener más refuerzos aunque no sigan las reglas, como cierta persona que conozco.-pensó Ky.

Viendo que no podía razonar con ninguno de los tipos, Asuka revisó unas notas, observando que el año indicado ahí era el 2174.

-No puede ser, primero me encuentro con gente con la que ni puedo discutir. Esto es peor que estar con la chica perfecta y el emo llorón.-pensó Asuka.-Pero esto es muy raro, ¿cómo puedo estar en el siglo XXII de un momento a otro? ¡No entiendo nada!

_____________

Fin del primer capítulo.


End file.
